A Lesson In Movement
by BloodyValentineKisses
Summary: AU, HumanTFs; Soundwave attempts to teach Adrienne a dance but it doesn't quite work out as planned.


Usual disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

This is based off an RPG with my very best friend, ShinSolo. It's an AU involoving TFhumans and a few other fandoms, but the only charas in this particuar bit are Soundwave and my OC, Adrienne. This has not been beta read so I apologize for any and all gramatical and spelling errors.

/this is thoughts/

"this is speech"

* * *

Adrienne bit her bottom lip for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening as gentle hands guided her hips through the next movements of the dance. Her heart fluttered wildly every time her teacher's hands made any sort of movement across her frame. They'd been at this game for weeks now, using dance as an excuse to touch in a manner other wise inappropriate for an officer and a student. She was curious about him, she had no idea the reason that he returned her flirtations in full but at least she knew her own ; to know him, understand him or at least to understand as much as someone could about the distant telepath. He was beautiful for sure, even though his frame and face were mostly hidden, even now the ever present scarf concealed the lower half of his face and the crimson hued visor hid his eyes. But what is it he was hiding, or was he hiding from something? She didn't know, but she would find out. She looked up as she heard the man in front of her sigh, both of them coming to a halt as the song faded and skipped back from to the beginning again and she turned her head, looking out at the rapidly setting sun.

"You do realize, that your supposed to be watching your partner's face during the dance, not my feet."

The voice that spoke was soft with a melodic note, and though the speaker hadn't moved, Addy looked at him, startled. It had sounded as though he were speaking right into her ear. Her heart fluttered again as she looked up to him, his head was cocked to the side but all you could see of his face was the bridge of his nose.

/so why the hell do i suddenly find him so fraggin' attractive?/

Addy sighed before she spoke.

"I'm aware that I'm supposed to look at your face Soundwave, all that means is that I'll either be focused on your nose, or my own reflection."

She reached up and tapped his visor to accentuate her point, however; Adrienne was ultimately astounded when the telepath reached up and slid the glasses from his face and amused crimson eyes stared down at her. After six months of being around him this was the first time she'd ever seen his eyes.

/wow../

"Better?"

Addy nodded and could suddenly tell that Soundwave was smiling at her, despite that he still had the scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face, his eyes twinkled slightly with his amusement. He walked to where the sound-system was still playing through the song and started it back from the beginning.

"Alright then, let's see you try without my guiding this time."

Adrienne went through the dance several times without Soundwave's hands guiding her hips and shoulders and had it nearly perfect by the third time through. She still went through it four or five times before Soundwave spoke again and by this time she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and had pulled her hair up high away from her neck.

"Good. Now, do you wish to attempt the routine in full?"

She sat down the water bottle she'd been drinking from and looked at him with a slightly shocked expression on her face. The look only grew more shocked as Soundwave unwound the scarf from his face, laying in on the table next to the stereo and stripped off the long sleeved t-shirt he'd been wearing as well.

/Primus slag it.. someone has it in for me I just know it.. /

Soundwave chuckled as he walked up to her and his amusement caused a sudden realization to dawn on her and she glared at him with as much heat as she could muster through her embarrassment. She smacked his arm as soon as he was within reach.

/I hate you../

He merely smiled and slid his hands across her hips when she deliberately directed the thought towards him. Somewhere in a far back corner of his mind a voice commented to Soundwave how unusual his behavior was around this small girl. In all honesty he had to agree, but she had been the first person to honestly, want to -know- him. Just to try and understand him. It felt nice. Neither of them was aware when the desire had become something more sensual and at first Soundwave had tried desperately to ignore her flirting, intentional or otherwise. But soon it had become apparent to him that he was fighting a loosing battle and he'd simply begun to give in to her advances and returning in his own manner. But tonight his self control was slipping dangerously, she'd become familiar and more comfortable around him and hadn't thought much of stripping off her shirt during the beginning of practice while stretching, leaving her in little more than her sports bra. She'd kicked her shoes off as soon as she'd entered the dance studio so the only other article of clothing she had on was a skirt that Soundwave was sure her father had forbade her from wearing. He was really having a hard time keeping his hands in the appropriate places.

For her part, Adrienne was still trying to glare at the man in front of her as they waited for the song to restart but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes on his. Instead her gaze kept falling lower and she bit her bottom lip as she caught herself running her eyes over his toned stomach and chest again. She heard him chuckle and her face turned red as the song finally began from the beginning again and she trained her eyes on his, but didn't fail to notice his smile.

/Primus.. what I wouldn't give to see that smile more often/

Her mind concentrated on keeping her steps as the tempo of the music picked up. Soundwave's hands had been trained on her mid section for the first half of the routine but were slipping towards her hips now. Addy had to bite her lip as he drug her hips against his in the heat of the dance, her heart fluttering. The feeling of his hands pressed against her skin was causing her breathing to hitch slightly and she could tell the intention in his movements was different than each time before this. The way his fingers traced over each small mark on her skin and fluttered down her spine as she was spun slowly, was bordering on teasing. A tremor ran down her back and she pulled her eyes from his, her face heating with a blush. She felt him slide his nose across her forehead and her heart skipped a beat as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple before his mouth moved to her jaw and placed a kiss there as well. Before she had time to think of his next move his lips were pressing against hers gently and Addy heard herself whimper into the first kiss that anyone had dared bestow upon her. She found her back pressed against one of the mirrored walls, his mouth pressing more urgently against hers. Her hips pushed forward against him as his tongue slipped past her lips and Soundwave shifted forward, his much taller frame moving even closer to hers. His lips trailed kisses across her jaw and down her throat, nipping softly as her hands tangled into his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist immediately as he lifted her off her feet and her back pressed more firmly against the glass wall. He pulled back from her, his breathing heavy and eyes darker than fresh spilled blood.

"If you want me to stop you'd better tell me now, cause give me another minute and I don't think I'll be able to help myself.."

The sound of his voice, deep and rough, sent a shiver down her spine. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she really should not be doing this, not only because he was 25 and she only16, but because he was an officer, her father's second in command and they were breaking all sorts of regulations already. But when her eyes locked onto his, desire drowned that small voice and she tightened her grip in his hair, pressing her lips to his. And each lost them self in the other.

* * *

Yeah.. really short x.x;; I could do so much better but I haven't written anything in an ungodly amount of time.. Reviews are nice

* * *


End file.
